Light emitting devices may emit light through multiple surfaces. In an assembled product, it is common to provide a reflecting cup to redirect light emitting from some surfaces toward a desired primary direction. It is also common to encapsulate the assembled product, and to form the encapsulation material into a lens to further direct the emitted light. The reflecting cup may, for example, be mechanically evacuated (for example, drilled) from a solid substrate and the entire surface of the reflecting cup may be plated with a reflective material (for example, with gold or silver). The light emitting device may then be mounted onto the plated cup by using an adhesive (for example, conductive silver epoxy or non-conductive clear epoxy or silicone).